Happy Nation
by Cromakai
Summary: Link is the elven Hero that Hyrule needs. Damien OC is a modern day human boy who needs a friend. Ganon is an evil Gerudo king. Dark Link is a misguided minion of the evil king. They don't yet know it but their destinies may be intertwined. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda Series.

Author's Note: Here is the renewed version of Happy Nation, sorry it's so short. The chapters to come will be longer I promise. I started it over bc I wanted to make it better and for it to make more sense.

**Happy Nation**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A peaceful day, or so it seemed. Blue skies had been illuminated by the golden sun's glow. The residents of Hyrule thought it would be a beautiful day. Little did they know, the dark power that could alter this land's path was soon to come.

The elders of Hyrule often spoke of it. The phenomenon that would bring total chaos to the land. Dark clouds would cover the sky, snuffing out the sun's warm rays. The icy chill of frozen winds would blow across the ground. The hand of evil would sow his seeds of hatred and despair across the barren wasteland. A new beginning for a once peaceful world. The monstrous fiends bringing turmoil wherever they reared their ugly heads.

Now it seemed that everything the elders said was upon them. The once happy nation would soon become a tragic kingdom.

Before the world was swept by the evil's sinister hand, all but one child were playing together in the vast Hyrule field. This child—though he did not yet know of it—would become the Hero this land sought for. He would bring order where there was none. He would smite the hand of evil with his virtuous blade.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda Series

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda Series.

Author's Note: Here is the renewed version of Happy Nation, sorry it's so short. The chapters to come will be longer I promise. I started it over bc I wanted to make it better and for it to make more sense.

**Happy Nation**

Chapter 2: A New World

A young boy clad in green sat on a small island in the midst of a vast lake. A blue ocarina pressed to his lips uttered a sweet melody. His fairy companion hovered around him as he played the instrument.

The boy stopped playing and lowered the ocarina. He set it down on the grass and stood up. He placed on hand on his forehead to block the suns bright rays. Off in the distance, a girl was running along the many bridges that connected the island to the mainland. As she ran she waved her hands and called out to him, "Link! Hey! Come quick!"

Link picked up the ocarina he had earlier set down and put it in its rightful place among his other tools. He ran to her, his fairy hovering in tow. "What's wrong?" he asked when he reached her.

Slightly out of breath she began pulling at his arms. "Come on! You'll never guess what's happened." She seemed rather excited about this 'thing' she spoke of so it couldn't possibly be bad.

They made their way through the open fields that led to the ranch where the girl lived.

"It's this way!" she told him as they entered the front gates of the ranch. Pulling him along, her excitement seemed to skyrocket as they approached their destination.

The young boy was led to the barn where the girl's father and their ranch hand stood looking down at something that lay unconscious on the dirt floor. The boy walked slowly toward the figure that lay still before the two men. It was a boy, but he was not of the elven race like the rest of them. He seemed different. His clothing was strange and his ears where much smaller and rounded than theirs were. His hair was even strange.

"What is it?" the green clad boy asked as he stared at the strange boy on the floor. He inched closer and knelt down to get a closer look.

"Don't get so close, Link!" the young girl warned him.

He turned to face her with a confused look on his face, "Why not?"

"Malon's decided it's an alien o' some sort, m'boy." The larger of the two men explained.

"Yes, and we're not to touch it 'til she gets a good inspection of it." The taller yet larger gutted man told him.

The boy turned toward the two men about to ask something. They then gasped and jumped back which caused the boy to fall backwards in a haze. "WHAT?!" he asked frantically trying to find the cause of this sudden excitement.

The taller man pointed with a shaky finger toward the figure behind Link. "It… it moved!" he uttered looking absolutely terrified.

Link turned slowly to look at the boy, it had moved. It was now sitting up face to face with him. The two men scurried out of the barn, tripping over themselves and each other.

The strange boy leaned over to watch the two men scamper away in a haste. "What's wrong with them?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, daddy and Ingo are just being weird." Malon said cheerfully as she approached the boy. She pushed Link aside and knelt down in front of the boy, pressing her face close to his. He moved back and she pulled him close again, examining him. "So, what are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, insulted.

"Are you an alien?" Link asked him.

"NO!" he yelled, startling the other two.

"Hmm… temperamental alien." Malon mumbled.

"I'm not an alien. If anything you two are the aliens." He told them. "I'm a Human being…"

"A human BEAN?!" Malon cried excitedly, cutting him off.

"NO! BEING, b-e-i-n-g! Not bean!" the boy yelled, startling them again. "You've got those big pointy ears, what was it, 'the better to _hear_ you with'? So use 'em!"

The two elves felt their ears. "They're not big, yours are just small." Malon pouted. "How come you're being so mean?"

The boy looked surprised as if he hadn't noticed. "I'm the one going around calling people aliens just cause they look a little different."

"He has a point you know." Link told her. She gave him a look as to ask 'and what side are you on?' then sighed and walked away.

"Is she always like that?"

"Unfortunately."

"I HEARD THAT!"

The two boys looked at each other, then stood and walked out of the barn.

After everyone had dinner, they all sat down in the large living room area of the house. The two men still stayed away from the human boy and he had come to enjoy scaring them. Malon giggled when her father hid behind the taller man, Ingo.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this. But, here it is. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda Series

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda Series.

Author's Note: Here is the renewed version of Happy Nation, sorry it's so short. The chapters to come will be longer I promise. I started it over bc I wanted to make it better and for it to make more sense.

**Happy Nation**

Chapter 3: What's in a Name?

"Such a peaceful place." Scoffed a sinister voice. "MINION!" The voice yelled, the sound echoing through the room.

A young male elf clad in black hurried to his master from whom the voice rung. He knelt before the largely built man he had been summoned by.

"Tell me, Minion," the deep voice began. "What is wrong with this?" The dark figure motioned toward a mirror hung on the wall. From the glass a picture shone. The image was of Hyrule Field. Blue skies were broken only by puffy white clouds. A gentle breeze blowing the grass ever so lightly. A young red haired girl ran from the opening in a circular formation of fence, inside was the property called 'Lon Lon Ranch'.

"What is this?" the sinister man squinted. "Enter the image into the Ranch!" He demanded, his servant followed suit switching the picture on the glass screen to the ranches interior.

A young boy dressed in strange clothing not of this world sat on a crate conversing with the elven boy Link. An evil smile shone on the sinister man's lips. 'So, it has begun. The time for a new world has finally come.'

"Would you like me to tell you, Minion, what it is that is wrong with this?" He did not turn to look at his servant and the boy did not respond. "This land of ours is far too peaceful for its own good. I believe that we are going to have to take some measures against this."

The man stood and walked from the room, his servant followed shortly behind.

At the Ranch

Malon had just left to find her father who had gone to deliver a cart of milk to the castle. Link and the Human boy were sitting on some empty crates outside of the barn.

"So, do you have a name?" the boy asked, his chin layed in the palm of one hand with his arm bent as the elbow rested on his knee.

Link looked at him and answered, "My name is Link." He smiled at the boy.

The boy smirked lowering his hand and turned toward the Elf. "Link?" He scoffed.

"Yes."

"That's a weird name."

Link tilted his head, confused, "It is? Well, what is your name?" He asked the boy.

"Damien."

"Day-me-en?" Link asked, sounding the name out slowly.

"Yeah, just say it a bit faster and you get it." He told the Elf. "It's not that hard a name to say is it?"

Link shook his head, "not hard, just strange."

Damien looked insulted, "what's strange?" He asked defensively.

"Everything about you is strange." Link told him.

Damien frowned at the Elf. "Yeah, and you're just totally normal." He said with a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

"No," Link began, "just not strange."

Damien sighed and turned away. "That's just rude."

"I'm sorry." Link apologized.

Damien turned his head back to look at the Elf. "For what?" he asked, a little confused.

"For being rude" Link explained, "I didn't mean it that way."

"So which way did you mean it?" Damien asked, "Seriously, how many ways are there to tell somebody, 'Dude, you're strange'?"

Link cocked his head, "What's a… dude?"

"Nevermind" Damien sighed as he stood from his seat on the crates. He stretched and yawned. "Hey?" he said, looking around.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't that girl, what's her name, be back by now?"

"Malon?" Link inquired, also standing.

"Yeah, her."

"Her father, Talon, is hard to wake up sometimes. It usually takes a few Cuckoo calls to get him going."

"Huh?" Damien asked, confused. 'Cuckoo calls?'. "What the crap's a Cuckoo?"

Link pointed toward a flock of Cuckoos pecking the ground where Ingo was spreading their food.

"Chickens?"

"Cuckoos."

"Whatever." Damien sighed as he walked away, his hands laced behind his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update. I feel so ashamed for abandoning the story for so long. Obviously had bad writer's block.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers thus far, I hope you will continue to read and review in the future, like right now. Please?

Just so you know, Link is young right now (like in the beginning of OoT), though I plan to age him as the story goes on. Dark Link is also young for now but he will age as Link does. Also, the writing in **bold** is a person's private thoughts. Just thought I'd tell you now to try and eliminate any future confusion.

Remember how I promised longer chapters? Well here you go! Anywho, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda Series.

**Happy Nation**

Chapter 4: The Darkness in a Hero's Heart

A week had passed since Damien's arrival and Link had explained to him about his journey thus far. He had gathered the Spiritual Stone of Forest and taken it to the princess. He was about to head to Death Mountain to obtain the Spiritual Stone of Fire from the Goron tribe when the young human boy arrived. As it turned out, the young hero was so entertained by the strange creature he decided to take a short break from his journey. Hopefully the princess wouldn't mind. He also enjoyed spending his free time here at the ranch with Malon, she was pretty fun, though her father was rather odd at times.

"So, let me get this straight," Damien began, folding his arms over his chest, "you say that you, a little boy wearing a dress…"

"It's a tunic."

The boy held his hand up to silence the elf. "Whatever. Dress, tunic. Apparently the same thing." He sighed looking Link up and down, smirking at the elf's expression. "I'm supposed to believe that _you_," he pointed a finger at the short elf, "are some sort of '_hero_'" he added air quotes to the word hero, getting an odd look from said elf, "who is collecting something called Spiritual Stones to take to the princess of whatever this land is called…"

"Hyrule." Link inserted, interrupting the now irritated boy.

Damien sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Hyrule. Now can you stop interrupting me, please?" Link nodded, Damien continued. "Thank you. So, once you collect the Spiritual thingies, then what? Do you go on some sort of crazy adventure with the princess or something?" Damien looked away from the elf to where the cuckoos were pecking at the ground. He smiled and decided to have a little fun with the giant chicken things.

Link looked confused. **Getting the Spiritual Stone of Forest was a pretty 'crazy adventure' whatever he means by crazy.** He looked at the boy who was now tormenting to cuckoos. **I wonder what the point of that odd gesture he did with his fingers was?** The elf held his hands up and while looking at them attempted to construct a believable 'air quote' gesture. But alas, he was quite uncoordinated with the bunny ear effect. He sighed and got to his feet deciding to join the strange human boy in his game. He wasn't about to warn him of the dangers that awaited them, for the cuckoos—if irritated enough—were some of the most dangerous and ferocious beasts in all of Hyrule. Link laughed at the thought of Damien being chased around by the flock of agitated cuckoos.

**(Gerudo Desert)**

A sinister looking man with dark, almost green tinted skin, fiery red hair and golden eyes sat in a large chair gazing into his wall hung mirror; a look of utter disgust plastered on his face. **Far too peaceful, this world of theirs. But that boy…** he switched the mirrors image from that of Hyrule Field to Lon Lon Ranch where the soon to be Hero of Time was chasing cuckoos with the oddly dressed human boy. **Something must be done about that boy. I believe that is exactly why I created **_**him**_**. **He averted his gaze to the pale skinned, dark haired, crimson eyed copy of the hero. **He will be the downfall of that wretched boy.** He smirked as the thought of his creation's sword meeting the flesh of his light haired, sapphire eyed twin.

The sinister man let out a booming laugh that reverberated off the walls of his stone fortress, causing the young boy in his presence to cringe.

The darker version of the hero Link turned his ruby gaze toward his master. He was glad that the man could not hear his thoughts; for the depths of his mind was the only place he was safe from the evil clutches of that horrid man. **I can't wait for someone, anyone, to come and rid the world of that foul man. I would finally be free.** He closed his eyes and pictured himself laying, just laying in the grassy plains of Hyrule Field. He imagined the sun's rays warm on his pale flesh, a soft breeze gently brushing his bangs along his face. The thoughts brought a smile to his pale lips. He had not noticed that his master caught sight of this.

"What's on your mind, shadow?" The sinister man asked, scowling at the young elf.

The elf's eyes snapped open and he slowly turned toward the man, fear plastered on his young features. "No… nothing of importance my lord…" he told the man, careful not to anger him. He knelt on the floor and bowed, attempting to hide his face. **Why did I allow myself to think of those things. Things that will never… **_**can**_** never be. I am but a lowly shadow of the boy in the mirror. A **_**beast**_** that hides from the warm rays of the sun. I will never bask in the sunlight, I will never feel the gentle breeze against my skin…** the last part of his thoughts was the part that stung the most **…I will **_**never **_**be free…**

The man studied the elf on the stone floor at his feet. Searching for any sign of the lingering happiness he had seen earlier. When he was certain it had been crushed by the boy's new thoughts, his lips curled into an evil grin. "Very well, shadow." He scoffed, his smile turning to a scowl once more. "Be gone from my presence at once! I grow tired of you!" He yelled at the trembling elf.

"Yes master," and with that, the young shadow of the hero Link hurried from the room, closing the large iron doors behind him.

"What a worthless child he is." The man turned his attention back to the mirror where the two boys were now being chased by the flock of cuckoos. An irritated expression appeared on the sinister man's face. **One day, when that annoying **_**hero**_** is out of the way, I, Lord Ganondorf of the Gerudo Desert, will be the supreme ruler of all of Hyrule!** He smiled at the thought. Now all he had to do was play his cards right and all would go as planned.

**(Lon Lon Ranch)**

Link ran into the house frantically, followed by a perturbed Damien. They slammed and locked the door behind them. Panting, they leaned against it, sighed and let themselves slide down to a sitting position, their backs against the wood. Malon giggled and walked over to them. She ruffled their hair and smiled. "That's what you get for messing with the cuckoos." She teased them, earning irritated looks from both boys. "Well, supper's almost ready, so head upstairs to the washroom and get cleaned up." She jerked her thumb behind her toward the staircase.

The two boys stood and walked toward the stairs, they were stopped by Talon, a stern look on his usually cheery face. "I just can't b'lieve you boys'd bother them cuckoos o' mine like that." He shook his head disapprovingly, the boys looked at each other and shrugged, then looked back at the large man in front of them. "Now, get on upstairs an' clean yerselves up! We got some delicious supper, compliments o' the chef!" He gestured to his young daughter who was beaming from her father's comment.

The boys sighed and walked up the stairs. They were getting along much better than when they first met. They entered the bathroom one at a time and bathed. When they were finished they walked back to the dining area to eat supper with Malon and Talon. Ingo ate in the barn, he refused to eat with that man and his daughter. Damien had noticed that he was always grumbling something about someday owning the ranch and throwing that 'fat man'—Talon—out on his behind and making 'the brat'—Malon—work in the stables, without pay he would always add with a scoff. Ingo was the grumpiest elf the human had met thus far. Though the only ones he knew were Malon, her father, their farm hand and Link.

After supper was finished the boys and Malon were sent to bed. Malon now shared a room with her father so that Link and Damien could have a room to themselves. Being boys, Talon thought it would be inappropriate for them to share a room with his daughter, so she moved in with him. Ingo slept in the barn on a small cot.

It didn't take long for Link to begin snoring, it seemed as if sleeping was his favorite pass-time. Damien glanced over at Link who layed on a bed about three feet from his own. With the room being so small, the beds were rather tiny. They didn't leave much room to move around. Damien fell off the bed several times during the night; he was tossing and turning due to the nightmares that plagued his dreamscape.

**(Dream Sequence – Damien)**

He was standing in the middle of a vast field. It looked like the field that surrounded the ranch. Though there were many large differences. The sky, instead of being blue with puffy white clouds, was black with red clouds that looked like they might be on fire. The grey ring of smoke that once hovered over the mountain in the distance was now a flaming wheel.

Lightning shot from the sky and thunder boomed making the human boy stumble to the ground. As he was standing he noticed something was strange, his clothes were strange and new. They kind of resembled Link's but they were slightly different. Also he was taller, he was slightly different in build as well and his hair was longer than it used to be. So long that it was tied back into a low ponytail just above his neck to keep it from blowing in his face with the wind.

He turned in a circle to get the full view of his new surroundings. Stopping when he noticed that the drawbridge that connected the field to the castle town lay broken in the moat that surrounded the stone walls of the town. Eerie voices surrounded him and he covered his ears attempting to block them out. Booming laughter rivaled the thunder and a sinister looking man on a black stallion appeared before him.

The man didn't seem to notice him. He had just rode from within the castle town's barrier. Damien attempted to scurry away but to no avail. The man turned his attention on the boy and quickly directed his horse in pursuit. Damien was frantically trying to escape when the man reached out and grabbed the back of his tunic. The boy yelped as the man pulled him back, turning him around he gripped the boy's small neck in his large, rough hand. The man brought Damien to eye level and the corners of his green lips curled into a wicked smile. Then he began to speak, "Tell the Hero of Time that I, Lord Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudo thieves will be waiting for him."

Then the evil king threw the boy onto the ground and was gone before Damien could catch his breath.

**(End Dream Sequence – Damien)**

Damien awake, drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around, he was back in the house at the ranch. He looked down at himself, everything was back to normal. He looked up at the bed he was supposed to be in. **These things are so tiny. How does Link manage to stay in the bed all night?** He stood and looked over at the elf in question.

Link was laying on the tiny bed, his left arm was hanging off, as was his leg. His mouth hung open, emitting snores with practically every breath. He was on his stomach and his blanket was barely covering him. He looked as if he was going to fall off the bed, yet remained on it, well halfway on it. But still, that's more than Damien could say about himself. Every time the human boy obtained sleep, it would be broken as he fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

As he lay awake in bed he thought back to the dream he had earlier that night. **Was there some sort of hidden meaning to it? Who was this 'Hero of Time' that man talked about? Did this hero save time, like literally save it? Maybe he was some sort of guy who saves alarm clocks from being smashed in the morning by angry teens who would rather not get up at the ungodly hours of the morning to go to the prison the adults called 'school.'** Damien laughed at the thought. "Hero of Time, huh?" He yawned, then looked over at his elven roommate. **I'll have to make sure to ask him about it sometime. Doubt if he even knows.** The boy turned onto his side and closed his eyes, one way or another he'd have to get some sleep.

**END CHAPTER**

What do you think? I hope you liked it.

Reviews are the inspiration that fuels my creativity!!! Please review…


	5. Chapter 5

So maybe I'm not going to get any reviews… sigh. Oh, well. I'm having fun writing this story!

Ummm… btw, I'm not sure if I've mentioned this, but Link stays at the Ranch to rest instead of his house in the Kokiri Village. He prefers the Ranch, I don't know why… so don't ask.

Also, incase anyone is still unclear about the **bold** lettering, it's people's thoughts. Okay?

Alrighty then, on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda Series.

**Happy Nation**

Chapter 5: The Hero's Journey Continues

Damien sat at the table the next morning awaiting breakfast. Talon was in the barn helping Ingo prepare the next Lon Lon Milk delivery. The human sat across from the young hero, Link. Every now and then the boy would glance at the elf, who seemed to be completely oblivious. **Should I tell him about that weird dream I had last night?** The boy had been debating on this for a while now. **Maybe it was just a crazy nightmare…** his gaze became locked on the green clad elf who finally noticed the human staring at him. **…would he even know who this 'Hero of Time' is supposed to be?** He dismissed the thought when he realized that Link was staring back at him, a little annoyed. The boy blushed slightly and broke eye contact. **Damn, what should I do?**

Malon came over to the table carrying two plates, one for each of the boys. She sat the plates in front of them. Link eyed their contents hungrily. He gazed at the eggs, bacon and hash browns as his mouth began to water. Within seconds of the plate hitting the table, he began attacking the food like a starved beast. Damien stared at him wide-eyed, Malon smiled gleefully. The human should have been used to the elf's eating habits having lived there for a week. Though the sight still shocked him, never before had he seen someone eat with such speed and not get sick in the process.

When breakfast was finished, Link prepared to head out on his journey to Death Mountain. He strapped the Kokiri Sword and Shield to his back and the pouch with his various weapons and wallet to his side. He slipped his boots on, making sure to tap the toe of each on the wood floor. He then proceeded the decent to the living area of Talon's home.

The red haired elf girl smiled warmly at him as he entered the room, he returned the gesture. She ran over and hugged him tightly. "You make sure to keep yourself safe, fairy boy." She told him, a lingering sadness in her voice. She hated watching him leave.

"I will, I promise." He broke the hug and smiled at the girl. "I'll see you soon, Malon." He told her then turned to the door where a very disappointed human boy stood, his arms folded across his chest.

"You're _leaving_?" He asked slightly annoyed, "and you didn't tell me?!"

Link smiled at the boy nervously, and sighed. **Oops… forgot about him…**

Damien rolled his eyes, receiving a very confused look from the elf. He was still not used to the human's attitude. "Well, I guess that this is good-bye, Link." He patted the elf on the back then placed an arm around his shoulders. Link's confusion still showed on his face. "It was nice knowing you, man." He then opened the door and pushed the elf through it. "Peace our girl scout." He made the peace sign toward the young hero and shut the door.

Link stood there staring at the closed door for a few moments. Then he realized… **hang on. Did he just call me a **_**girl**_**?** **And what does 'peace out' mean? Also, what was the point of that strange gesture?** The elf held his hand up and folded certain fingers to form the 'peace sign' the human had done. He sighed, **I don't think I'll **_**ever**_** understand him.** He turned toward the Ranch's exit and continued on his way.

Damien sat down in a chair at the table and began questioning the young girl. "Where's he going? Why's he going there? Is he coming back?" He grinned slyly, "Is he your _boyfriend_?"

The girl's face turned a bright shade of red that matched her fiery hair and the boy smirked. "No!" She squealed, her embarrassment quite obvious making the boy laugh. She walked to him and pushed him out of his chair which halted his laughter.

The boy stood and brushed himself off. "Where are your manners?" He asked her, placing his hands on his hips. This stance caused the girl to giggle at him. He blushed and jerked his arms down to his sides. "Whatever," he began, "I'm going out." He walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Once outside, he headed toward the barn where Talon was readying some horses for the delivery to Kakariko Village. "What'cha doin'?" He asked the large man who just stared at the boy. He sighed, "nevermind." He sat on one of the many bails of hay with a huff.

"Why I'm fix'n to bring these here crates o' my w'rld famous Lon Lon Milk to Kakariko Village just over yonder." He patted his chest proudly and pointed in the direction of said village. The boy nodded, he had no idea where that was. "Say, you wanna come 'long fer the ride?" Damien was about to respond when the man grabbed him and practically stuffed the poor boy in the back of the wagon. " 'Course ya do! C'mon then, let's get a move on." And they were off, out of the barn and through the Ranch. Malon stood outside the door waving to them as they went.

**Oh, boy** Damien thought. **What have I gotten myself into now?** He sighed and decided he might as well get comfortable, it was going to be a long day.

**(Ganondorf's Fortress)**

Ganondorf sat in a large stone chair as he scowled at the wall hung mirror. It showed an image of his young creation in the training grounds at the Gerudo Fortress. The boy stumbled and fell as one of the many monsters attacked him. **He calls that a dodge?** The man scoffed. "How pitiful." Ganondorf sighed and rubbed his forehead. **This boy is giving me a headache. I have a lot of work ahead of me.**

**(Gerudo Desert Training Ground)**

The young elf had many bruises and scrapes on his pale flesh. His clothes were tattered and torn. He had lost his hat some time ago to a stray arrow and now he was exhausted. He hid in a corner, bandaging his newest wound with a scrap of his torn tunic. One of the many Lizalfos in this wretched place had slashed his right leg with its sword. He managed to escape before it damaged him any further.

He was growing more irritated with every second he was forced to be in his horrid place. **He hasn't even told me why I'm doing this. **He scowled as he thought of the man he was forced to call 'master'. **I **_**hate**_** him!** He clenched his fist so tightly that he drew blood. He frowned then tore another shred of fabric from his ruined tunic in which to bandage his hand.

**(Entrance to Kakariko Village)**

"Wake up, boy. We're here." Talon shook the young human who woke with a start. The large elf chuckled at the startled look on his face, earning a glare from the boy.

Damien grumbled and got up, stretched, then slumped frowning at the man. "Are we here already?" He yawned.

"Yep. This is where we gotta deliver this here milk to, m'boy. Kakariko ain't that big but it's a perty nice place." He wacked the boy on the back with a rather loud thump, causing him to fall back on the floor of the wagon.

The human grimaced and shot the large elf a glare, though it went unnoticed. Damien stood and left the wagon before Talon could get another 'pat' in. He looked around, taking in the scenery. He turned a full 360 degrees when he realized. **All I see is field, a little stream with a small bridge across it, more field, some stairs, a large stone wall, and more freaking **_**field**_**!** He scoffed, **we aren't even that far from the ranch.** "So, ummm…" he prepared the question in his head, for some reason, asking this seemed kind of silly to the human. "Is this _it_?" He looked up at the elf who just laughed at him. Damien dodged as the man attempted to thump him on the back once more. **Does he really consider **_**that**_** to be a friendly gesture?**

"No," Talon chuckled, "this ain't it." He gestured toward the stairs. "This is just the path to Kakariko. The horses can't make it up them stairs so now we gotta carry the crates from here on out."

Damien's mouth dropped open, he looked from Talon to the large, very heavy looking crates in the wagon, then back to Talon. **Now I get it. I've become a pack mule.** "Okay, so, we have to carry those," he pointed toward the four crates, "up those stairs, and into the village." Talon nodded, Damien sighed. **I wish I hadn't failed gym class. **"Well, this shouldn't be all that hard," he bent over one of the large boxes and hooked his fingers in the handles** that's a handy feature** then attempted to lift the box. But to no avail, it had to have weighed three times as much as him. He glared at the box, and tried again. This time lifting it slightly then dropping it back on the wagon's floor with a loud 'thud'. He was glad Talon wasn't around to hear that. **I was right, this is going to be a very long day.** He sighed and made his third attempt to lift the large crate.

**(Death Mountain Trail)**

The young hero had just entered the gates after giving that stupid guard the letter from Zelda. "Mr. Hero." He mocked the guard. **I'll show him.** He began walking up the inclined road and was immediately attacked by two tektite. He easily disposed of them with his sword, then sheathed the weapon once more and proceeded.

When he reached the entrance to Goron City which he heard about from Impa, Zelda's caretaker, he stopped and decided to explore the terrain a little more before entering. He had seen a few of the rock creatures on his way up the trail. In fact, he was certain that one of them wanted to run him over, cascading down the path like it had.

He walked over to a funny looking plant that had caught his eye. It looked almost like some sort of bomb growing from the ground in a patch of large green leaves. Being curious as he was, he decided to poke at it with one of his Deku Sticks. To his disappointment, it did absolutely nothing. He had though that maybe it was some sort of mutated Deku Baba. Lucky for him the bomb flower hadn't exploded.

**(Ganondorf's Fortress)**

After a grueling, torturous experience at the Gerudo's training grounds, the young shadow was allowed to return to his master's home. Only to be scolded by the enraged Gerudo thief. "You were completely useless out there!" The man's voice boomed angrily at the trembling shadow. "You get one measly scrape and you cower in a corner like a baby! I created you to be a fierce warrior, not a scared child!" He stood and struck the boy, knocking him against a stone wall of the dark chamber. "Now, get out of my sight! We will resume your training tomorrow!"

Before the boy could scramble out of the room, the man called after him, "You will not be receiving any supper tonight. From now on, you must earn your food. You worthless coward!"

His words stung, but they did not cause tears to flow from the shadow's crimson eyes. **That horrible man…** he glowered at the man's image in his head. **How I wish to **_**kill**_** that man.** He walked through the many corridors and down the many flights of stairs to his room in the basement of his master's fortress. He laid on his small cot-like bed and closed his eyes.

"No dinner, so what…" he scoffed, "it's not like I ever get fed anyway." He opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling, clenching his teeth. **He's always talking about that boy. The one he calls the 'Hero of Time'. If he's so fascinated by that so-called **_**hero**_** then why doesn't he just go get him instead of me?** He sighed and once again closed his eyes. "Might as well get some rest." He yawned and let sleep take him over.

**(Dreamscape – Dark Link)**

There was a large room with blue-white stone walls. The floor was flooded with water. Two doors stood opposite each other. A small island in the center with a single withered tree. The room seemed to be empty otherwise. …no…

There was a young teenage elf sitting by the tree. He had black hair and pale flesh. His crimson eyes held much hatred. He had a sword and shield strapped to his back. He wore a pitch black tunic, grey toned tights, and black boots and gauntlets.

"I am a prisoner of the Dark Lord, Ganondorf." The elf glowered, "He claims to have created me for one single purpose," he tilted his head to look up at the petrified branches, "and that is to destroy the Hero of Time."

**(End Dreamscape – Dark Link / Back in Ganondorf's Fortress)**

The young shadow woke with a start and to his relief, found he was in his room. That boy in his dream. That was him. He would be trapped in a room to await the arrival of this 'Hero of Time'. Then he was supposed to _destroy_ him?

The shadow placed his head in his hands, "what am I going to do?" he asked the empty room. "I do not want to be imprisoned in that room. I don't want to be a killer." He wiped a single tear from his ruby eye, **I must find a way out of this future that man holds for me.** He stood and gathered a few miscellaneous items and stuffed them into his pouch, then left in search of his escape.

**END CHAPTER**

Alrighty then, that's the end of that chapter!

So, you're got to let me know what you think people!!! Unless you don't like it, then I don't wanna know. A little constructive criticism is alright, but not if you're just gonna complain to me, cause if you don't like it then don't read it. Simple as that.

But if you do like it, then please leave me a review. It's not that hard, I do it all the time, it really only takes a few seconds. But it means so much to the authors who receive them.

Thanks for reading, now please review!!!


End file.
